


Tenta-cuddles for Everyone!

by alittlebriton



Series: Tentacletober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Prompt: Tentacle CuddlesSometimes a magical dad's gotta do what a magical dad's gotta do to make his son happy. Shrieking, soaked and happy.





	Tenta-cuddles for Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> I mean, why the hell not, eh? This first one is short and sweet, a bit like me. I'll try to write something everyday but they might build up!

“C’mon, Papa, pleeeeease?” Max’s lower lip began to wobble in a calculated yet highly effective way to get his father to cave into his demands.

“You can’t do this every time, Max,” Magnus warned as he raised his hands, blue flickering along his fingers as Max’s pleas turned into delighted squeals, echoing off the tiled walls. A concentrated burst of magic made the light glow bright for a moment and then, as it had for the past twelve bath-times, all hell broke loose.

Water churned and a resounding sharp slap on the surface preceded a wave that soaked Magnus’s Armani shirt and left water dripping from his perfectly curled eyelashes. Well. They _had _been perfectly curled. 

He shook his head, blinking and frowned at his son, but Max was too busy laughing with glee as the Octopus bath toy he loved so much came alive and wrapped around him, enveloping him in a slippery and tight embrace. The Octopus, which had been named Octi with all the originality a 2 year old can possess, flushed a brilliant pink before it morphed into quite a calming lavender. Its mantle rippled in the water as it moved around his son, its eyes turning to regard Magnus with something akin to understanding, or at least acknowledgement. He knew Octi was never going to hurt Max.

“Happy now?” he asked his giggling toddler, who nodded without turning his gaze from his cephalopod friend, hugging Octi closer.

“Yes, Papa,” Max sang. “Thank you.” There was a quiet snicker from the open door. Magnus rolled his eyes at his son’s insincerity and rose to his feet with as much dignity as he could gather, turning to face his husband and ignoring the way his shirt stuck to his skin.

“Don’t make me push you in too.”

Alec put his hands up in the universal sign of soothing wild animals, a grin threatening to break through his serious expression, and took a step back. “I just came in to get my own hugs, but if you’re not in the mood…” He looked like he was about to turn to leave, but Max’s head shot up to glare at Magnus, outraged on his other father’s behalf.

“Papa! Don’t be mean.”

Magnus sighed in defeat. “Yeah, yeah. Dads get cuddles too. I know, Max.”

Alec’s eyes were bright with unshared laughter when he stepped into the comforting circle of Magnus’ arms, and then Magnus’ tentacles which rose to curl around him, sinewy and sure.Magnus thought about withholding a kiss for a second but gave in. Alec was too warm against his soaked body and his son sounded too happy behind them as Alec’s hand found the top of his head. One of Octi’s tentacles sneaked out of the bath to grip onto Magnus’ ankle, the movement making Alec glance down before he grinned at his husband, leaning into his embrace.

“Tenta-cuddles for everyone,” Alec exclaimed, pressing his smile to the curve of Magnus’ neck, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile too.


End file.
